Game Hack
I remember my first encounter, with game hack. It was the most terrifying experience that i have ever had, with a creepy user, in my entire life. My computer's hard drive was rendered unusable because of me trying to get into the account. trying to get the password right, to try to get the account banned, so it won't be able to hack any more games. I highly advise you not to be as stupid as me, to be trying to get into a hackers account, to try to stop them, It will never work, its impossible, Im telling you How hard I tried to get into this account. This serves as a warning, Do not do what I did, i'm not joking around, He is hard to get rid of, I tried GOD! knows I tried to get rid of him, But he just doesn't go. Im finna tell you the horrifying story of how I found out about this user, and how I tried to stop him, this story has action and horror in it, and I highly advise you to be prepared, So here goes. 7:30 monday morning, In the gym It all started while at sunny side, middle school, I was in the 6th grade, it was 7:30 monday morning. Me and my friend jack, was sitting in the gym. Some schools start at 7:55 but my school starts at 8:50, Kind of like late start but not. we get out of school at 3:20. So while waiting we usually talk about homework for our first class, which was math. we are in a special needs math class, because we can't do math well, or concentrate. So our homework was easy, you have to do simple multiplication, you know 1+1 or 2+3 etc. we always get good grades, because we were never late on turning in the work. But this time, we forgot to do our homework, so we decided to do the work. it took us until 8:20 to get the work done. After we finished, jack asked me how was my weekend, I responded with it was good, I played video games, but mostly roblox, because I needed to build my house on Bloxburg. Jack told me that he already got done with his house, and that it was a 5 story mansion. I told him that a mansion is not 5 floors, its 3 or 2 floors. Jack got a look of confusion on his face. he mumbled under his breath, when I asked him what was me mumbling about, he said nevermind, I looked at the time, It was 8:49, I shouted ONLY ONE MINUT LEFT! then one of the administrators told me to be quiet, I told him sorry, and that I was just happy that it only had a minute left before school start, He said ok, and walked off. The bell then rung and me and Jack went to math class. 8:55 in math class We got there right before the bell rung for class to start, because we had to go to the rest room. the teacher whose name is Mrs. cans, had a sad and almost heart broken look on her face said that she was glad we were there on time, and that she had a sad announcement, she told us that, she caught her son, hacking games, and scolded him about it, but then he got sad, and stormed off. she then said after a moment of silence, he then unlocked the door, I tried to stop him, but couldn't. He ran into the street, he got hit by a truck, It was the most gruesome I have ever seen. me and jack both looked at each other, with a look of absolute sadness, We asked her what was the name of her son, and what was the name of the account she caught him hacking on. It took her a moment to answer, but when she finally did answer she said, his name was chad, he was hacking on an account which I think was some account called, Game hack, we then asked her if we can look up the account during class. she nodded. We took out our macs and logged in, we then clicked on the roblox icon on our computers. we logged in and typed in the name "game hack" in the search bar, we then clicked on the search for players icon, and game hacks name popped up, user was red and had default cloths on. He didn't have any costumes on. I asked her, was this the account, she was sitting at her desk, She told us to bring up the mac book so she can see it, to let us know if it was the account he was hacking on. we got up out of our chairs and we walked up to her desk, we reached out to give her the mac book, and she took the macbook. she looked at the macbook and Her skin turned pale, we asked her what was it. She responded with "um he was all black when I caught him on the account, um when he died, and I went back to the computer, his account was red, how did his account player turn red when he died, thats impossible." we lifted our shoulders up to say we don't know how his account turned red. she gave me my mac back since it was the end of class. We told her that we will try to figure out how his account turned to red, when he died. she said that if we want to log into the account, that she doesn't know the password, he kept his passwords really hard to be able to figure out, he also made a website, that only he could access, he might get his passwords from hacks he downloads. we nodded and exited out the classroom. 9:29 walking down the hall to english class While me and Jack was walking down the hall, to get to our next class which was english. We was talking about, what we should do to be able to figure out, the mystery of how did chads account suddenly was black ,then turned red. So the first thing I talked about what if the account was hacked. Jack shook is head and said that the Mrs. can had told us that when chad made accounts, he would make a password with specific password, that nobody can be able to use on roblox. I then said that we should go ahead and try to access the account. He nodded at the idea. 9:35 we get to english class When we got into english class, our teacher named mr. hams asked us in a cheerful voice "are you doing another mystery" we nodded, he then asked us, what mystery was we trying to figure out. I responded " we are trying to figure out why, Mrs. cans sons account, avatar changed colors, before he died his account avatar was black, then all of a sudden when he died, his account avatar turned red. Mr, hams had a look of confusion, He then asked us, was it even possible for an account to do that. Jack said "we don't know, thats what we are trying to figure out" "well since your the only students here, you can go ahead and try to figure out the mystery. we then went to our seats, we sat down, and took our macs out our backpacks. we opened out macs and logged in. we opened roblox, and it was already opened to game hacks, profile. I said we should we go ahead and start trying to figure out, what chads password was for his account, so we can at least figure out why his account changed to red when it was all black. 10:20 In english class we are still trying to log into his account, we tried our hardest to figure out what the password is, we was just about to give up, when jack, smiled and said that he think he knows what the password is. I said what was it, he whispered it to me, I responded with, I think that we might have the password, I just know it. He spoke, lets try it out, I logged out of my account, and typed game hacks account name, we then put in the password that jack thought of, and guess what happend, My computer started to run hot. It felt like lava, I wouldn't touch it, it was too hot to touch, Mr, hams ran up to us. what happened! he shouted. my computer was making strange beeping noises, then all if a sudden, an image of a mangled body appeared on the screen, in red letters it said this text: from chad: to the person trying to log into my account. HI, I see you are trying to get into my account, I'm telling you this one thing, don't try to log into my account again, this is your final warning, you wont get any other warnings than this one, so you will face the consequences if you try it again. After a few minutes the computer rebooted up, I touched the computer, it wasn't running hot no more. me and jack looked at each other with shock, we asked each other questions about was that chad warning us, as soon as we got done speaking, another text appeared, this time it said the following: This is chad as in the kid who had gotten hit by the truck, I know you are wondering if this is a real person speaking to you, well it is. Im trapped in this computer, well i shouldn't say trapped, im cursed to stay in this computer by god, because of my actions. IM stuck in this account!, i'll make you suffer if you try to log in again, im not scared to make you suffer. we noth looked at each other in fear, welp i guess it is chad, I spoke, we should go tell the math teacher.